Paint My Heart
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Sai may not have understood...but he found he wanted to...he wanted to understand her...it didn't matter where she had come from, but it mattered where she was going to go...he wanted her safe...and she wanted to understand him too...
1. My OC

**AN: Alright people, I've been hunting through the Naruto fan fic library, and I've seen butt loads of Neji fics, Naruto fics, Itachi fics, all the normal people that get way, waaay too much love. But I noticed that someone was missing out on all the action. People I barely see anything for Sai! I mean come on, everyone needs some love and that boy isn't getting it! So I thought I would try my hand at giving him some.**

 **Now I will tell you right now, I am going to try and keep him in char at first but we all know that he would never make it in a relationship unless he eventually went OC, so that's going to be what eventually happens. Now I don't know if I'm going to follow Shippudden cannon or just pull out my own original story. If I follow canon, I will have to update kinda slowly since I'm only on episode 67 of the anime. But if I decide to go on my own in the Naruto world, it will probably take even longer to update, because I would have to make up all the missions and crap like that myself, and I don't think that I would really be able to do that and make it interesting. So I'm kinda thinking that I'm going to make it AU.**

 **So yeah, I'm going to try my hand at it. I would love feedback, but it would be nice if you weren't too harsh on me. I mean I've never written Naruto before, and really and truthfully, I am not a religious Naruto fan. I'm more along the lines of FFVII and Kingdom Hearts. But when I go into anime, I sway towards Bleach and Black Butler. I have barely just finished the original season and even then I don't know if I got all of it.**

 **I watch on a site that collects the anime's as people post them to it, and when I was watching it, it seemed like it just cut off right in the middle of the story, so I think I might have missed a few episode's from the original. As it is, I'm hoping that the site has all of the episodes of Shippudden so I don't have to go hunting for them on YouTube, like I had to do with Man. They had it up to a certain point, then I had to go looking on YouTube, and could only find it in the subversion of it. So...yeah I'm not entirely happy with the site, but at least I can get what I can before I have to go searching for the rest. Soooooo...back to the story.**

 **I'm going to do what I can with this, and just hope it comes out well. This first chappie is just going to be my OC's intro, cause all of you who know me, know how lazy I am. If you don't know me, I'm a lazy brat that doesn't like to explain my OC very well when she first come's into the story. Though I might change that with this one. But yeah, just know I am lazy...VERY LAZY.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey! I do own this! Yaaaaayy, I own my OC, I can say that I own some thing! *does a little happy dance, then notices everyone watching her* Oh, um, you're watching me...I swear I'm not crazy, just a little too happy that I own something and I can actually claim it...**

This is the edited version of this for you to read and enjoy. If it is not right blame the program that I got and not me! XD

OC's Name: Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos – Amaterasu = Shining over heaven, Avaron = island of apples. So given name in Japanese if you forget the Rhapsodos part would be Avaron Amaterasu = island of apples shining over heaven. Considering they put their last name before their first and everything. And considering that Genesis happens to be Amaterasu's brother and the fact that I am entierly changing the name system I have, (Damn online translators, fuckers are annoying if you don't go to the right ones) since the original names that I started out with didn't actually translate to what I was told they would. So I had to hunt all over creation to find what I did, and this time I'm sure about what I've found. Last name is first!

Looks: She has long silver hair that is down to her thighs that she keeps in a high braided pony-tail. Her skin is pale and makes her look as if she has never seen the sunlight. Silvery-mint green eyes, that make people uneasy when she looks at them. She's not very tall, 5' 6'' and weighs about 107 lbs, and has a moderate sized bust. She wears a mint green tank top that is not much different in color from her eyes, that goes up around her neck like a choker then goes down under her breasts and stops about 2 in after and zips closed.

She wears a fishnet shirt underneath it that goes down to her abdomen. She has mint green gloves that are the same color as her top that go down from the middle of her forearms to the middle of her palms. She has black shorts that sit low on her hips, that go down to the middle of her thighs and black ninja boots that go up to her knees. Her shuriken bag is on her right hip along with her kunni on her right thigh. She carries a small sword on her back with the hilt beribboned in mint green and black.

She also has a red gem on a red choker with a silver heart connecting it in the middle which the red gen hangs off of around her neck.

History: She has a brother, but he died in the battle they were in when she was taken from the world she was originally from. She doesn't remember much about that world other than she had a large family, and that she belonged to a military faction. She has gems on her fingers and she uses her chakra to make use of the elements around her, or even create elements. She says that her family gave her the large red gem on her choker so she could protect herself if all else failed. She has only had to use it once and due to the stress it puts on her body and chakra network to use it, she has never physically seen exactly what it can do.

She knows it calls forth a giant beast, but other than that, she hasn't been able to watch it due to the fact it drains her energy so much it causes her to faint.

Personality: She can be quiet and reserved unless she feels like her view on something should be heard. She does not enjoy fighting, but she is not afraid to go in and do so when the need calls for it. She is a little awkward when talking to other girls because all of her life she was around men and grew up and worked around men, so she became comfortable around them. She never learned to converse with other women seeing as the military faction she worked for normally only hired men and she had to work her ass off to prove herself worthy to get in, then work her ass off to get up to the rank which she was. Thus because of that she is a total tomboy and has no qualms about undressing or showering with men, seeing as she had to do it the entire time she was working in the other world.


	2. The Saving Death

**AN: Okay people, this will be the start of my first shot at a Naruto fic. Like I said before, Sai just gets no love, so I decided to give him some love. Like I said, this is my first so don't flame it if it sucks. I'm a Narufan, but I don't have that much experience with it. I'm not one of those noob fans, but I haven't been a fan for very long.**

 **I'm 29 but I've been a fan since I was like 13. However, I went in and out of it, so I really never finished the original until very recently, and even then I think I missed out on somethings. And right now I'm only on episode 67 of Shippuden, so I haven't really seen much of Sai, but I'm going to go on what I have seen of him and what I have gathered from the Character book I have found and all of the bio sites that I have been to. So if any of the characters seem forced or OOC that is why. I don't know if I'm going to follow canon.**

 **If I do it might take a while to get things together considering I usually only watch my episode's at night, and I can only usually watch like 3 or 4 at a time. Or if I manage to watch them during the day, I don't have that much of a chance to sit down and brainstorm what should happen with my character's. So it is a good possibility that I might make this AU for my best interests. I mean it will still be in the Narutoverse, but it will be totally different from what you are used to. Heck, I might just make this into a one-shot.**

 **I dunno... I'll just do like I always do and just let it flow, and hope it turns out good. Sooooo, yeah... here goes nothing. This is the edited version of this, so if it isn't right blame the program that I got and not me! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yeah...I forgot I have to do this...Darn... Okay I do own my OC, but other than that I don't own anything else...*hides in emo corner* I wish I did... *comes out of emo corner* I wish I owned Sai though, might be able to actually teach him what emotion is like...well if he didn't make me squee like a fan girl all the time with those fake smiles, and the referencing the book moment's...like "the book says "when this happens, you should do this..." that just totally makes me fan girl when he does that.**

 **I just want to glomp him and nuzzle my face into his chest and say, "Sai it's okay, you don't need a book to teach you anything. You are cute just the way you are. Though if you do want to learn how to interact with people, I can teach you how to do so. I have so many people that would love to meet you. Just be sure to stay behind me so you don't end up getting glomped by someone else other than me.**

 **I'm nice when I glomp people. Others...I'm not exactly too sure how they would take it..." Yeah, I would love to have him...*sulks again in the corner* I don't own Sai! T.T**

Chapter 1

"Come on Amaterasu, we have to work together if we're going to get rid of this beast. This is mandatory training for you. If you ever want to move up in rank, you have to learn teamwork. And not just teamwork with me. You have to be able to work with anyone.

Just because you are able to use the elements, doesn't mean you are superior, it just means you are more unique. And it means that you have to work twice as hard considering that your physical strength is not that good. Your elemental control is the only reason you were accepted. I may have put in a good word for you, but it was your experience with the elements that got you in. Now, you take the left, I'll take the right.

Use your fire to distract it and I'll come up behind it and smash its skull with my blade. Got it?" a bright auburn haired man yelled as he rolled, then danced out of the way when the monster the two of them were fighting tried to gore him with its horns.

Amaterasu swiped the hair that had escaped from her braid out of her face. Though she loved her long hair and had vowed never to cut it, when she had a hard battle, it got in the way when strands slipped loose.

"Yea, I got ya, bro, you ready?" she asked, raising her arm, getting ready to set off the ball of fire.

Her brother nodded, then raised his sword.

"GO!" he yelled.

Amaterasu leaped back and called upon the energy inside of her lighting the ring on her hand up, and the fire swirled around her. Concentrating the fire into her hand she launched it at the monster. It seemed to work, as the monster was distracted by her fire. But then it dodged back around and faced her brother. Amaterasu's brother, already rushing the monster, was already in the air and was unable to stop.

The monster rammed its horns into his body.

"NO, BROTHER!" Amaterasu screamed, starting to run to her brother, but a bright light flashed where she stood, and then Amaterasu was no more.

Amaterasu's brother was thrown off of the monster's horns and onto the ground onto his back, and he stared at where his sister once was, his blood pooling below him. In one way, he was releaved that she was gone. Amaterasu was not as experienced as he was in battle and if she had been left behind without him to fight with her, she would have died too. But he was also worried. He had no idea where she was.

Whether she had somehow been saved by some higher power and was transported back to safety. Or whether she was also dead. He knew that he was dying, the place he had been gored was unable to be healed in time before he bled out, so there was no point in trying to heal it. And there was no way that any of his comrades would make it in time to help him either. And this monster wasn't going to let him live.

All of the monsters around here were carnivorous, which was shit ass luck for him. At least Amataerasu got away and she wouldn't share his fate. He watched as the monster came closer and closer. He shut his eyes and accepted his fate and just hoped that it would be quick. He then felt the monsters putrid breath over his face, then everything just stopped and was no more.

 **AN: I know it seems like this has nothing to do with the story but it is the very beginning and shows where Amaterasu comes from, and what happened to her brother. It was talked about in the first chappie so I thought I would give the story so when I referred to the story a little bit a little later, it would be there for you if you needed to go back and look at the fight. I know the fight was really short, but I'm not good at fight scenes, and I really didn't want a long fight scene anyway,** **so that's why I kept it short. Sooooo, yeah short fight scene, easier explanation later on. XD**

 **Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos**


	3. A Mystery Found

**AN: Alright I know the last chappie seemed like it had nothing to do with the story at all, but in reality it did. It was just a little back part so that you knew where Amaterasu was at before she came to the Naruto world. So I'm going to try and have her just kind of...well can't tell you that but you'll see what I mean...So here goes nothing. Oh, by the way, I'm not going to do the disclaimer, because we all know what it is going to say and we don't need to say it. I mean come on it's obvious that we don't own anything so why do we have to say that we don't.**

 **Only someone that is entirely stupid would go up against the lawyers just for the right to "own" the characters they didn't come up with. I mean it would be cool and everything if we had come up with them, but no we didn't so...no point in saying we did cause everyone knows we didn't. Sooooo yeah let's get this started, and if this seems a bad or sadly written, it's because I had no idea how to really start this chappie. SO I'm just going to give it a shot and just hope it turns out okay. This is the edited version of this chappie for your viewing pleasure if it isn't right blame the program that I got to do this and not me! XD**

Chapter 3

"Sakuraaaa, you don't have to hit so hard. I didn't mean that you were a monster. I meant your strength was monstrous." Naruto whined and he rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"Same thing you idiot, and if you say it again, I'll give you more than just a lump on the head." Sakura growled.

Sai watched the spectacle from across the trail that the four of them were walking down. Captain Yamato was walking along behind the other three making sure things didn't get out of hand, but was still laughing quietly about it. It was quite regular to see these antics between the two of them. Sai was always the quiet observer, not knowing how to respond to the emotions the two were showing. He had never been allowed to show his emotions and never learned hows to interact with others because of the training he had been through.

So he was currently learning how to do so. Although, he had taken up looking through books to try to learn, but it was helping very little. However, through the experiences that he was having he was beginning to understand on his own. Sai looked off to the side and noticed a hand laying on the ground just off the side of the path they were on, just peeking out of the bushes. Becoming curious, he walked over and pulled the bushes to the side and found a girl lying there.

Her long silver hair was tangled in the bushes and her pale face was smudged with dirt.

"Captain Yamato, over here." Sai called.

"What is it, Sai?" he asked as he walked over slowly, noticing how tense Sai was.

Sai pulled the branches of the bush back further so Yamato could see the girl and Yamato gasped. The girl looked like she had been through hell and back.

"Sakura, over here, quickly." Yamato called over his shoulder.

Sakura came running over as Yamato gently pulled the girl from the bush. As he moved her, he gently pulled what tangled pieces of hair he could from the bush. Luckily he managed to pull all of it out. Sakura kneeled down next to the girl and placed her hands on the girl's chest. Sakura's hands began to glow light green as her medical jutsu began to work on the girl's body.

Sai watched the girls face as she lay there. Not many females interested him but as he watched the girl laying in front of him, he found himself wishing the girl would wake up so he could at least see her eyes. She reminded him of himself in a way. She seemed mysterious, like someone who hadn't seen many other people in their life. After a few seconds of Sakura healing the girl, her eyes fluttered and slightly opened.

"Wha..." her voice softly made itself known.

"Hey, hey are you alright?!" Naruto yelled, butting in and forcing Sai out of the way.

Sai fell back and landed on his butt, surprised that Naruto had butted in front of him.

"Naruto, you idiot, get out of the way. We don't know what is wrong with her." yelled Sakura, smacking him over the head, effectively knocking him out and away from the girl.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes snapped all the way open and she leaped up onto her feet then crouched down so her hands touched the earth below her. Her silver hair flowed down around her face shrouding it and giving her a somewhat wraith-like look. Her eyes, pale-silvery mint that they were, seemed to glow underneath the blanket of her hair. Her lips pulled back into somewhat of a growl as she looked at the people surrounding her.

"Where is my brother?" she ground out, voice low and threatening, though it was light and airy at the same time.

Sakura put her hands up in a non-threatening manner and smiled.

"Hey, it's alright we mean no harm. Why don't we just sit..." she began.

"I said, **where is my brother?!** " the girl growled again, one of her hands beginning to glow.

Quite suddenly, the girl's wrists were bound together by a black loop as well as her ankles. She fell to the ground struggling and cursing. Sai walked up behind the girl and looked down at her, one of his scrolls and a brush in his hand.

"I'm quite sorry, but I couldn't have you harming my teammates." he said with one of his false smiles.

The girl's gaze flew up and met his, silver green meeting black. They both gasped as something inside them flared as their eyes met. The girl froze, all curses and words stopping, and Sai dropped his scroll and brush. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, then Sai found himself releasing the jutsu that bound the girl.

"Sai what are you doing, why did you let her go?" asked Sakura as she prepared for a strike from the girl.

However, the girl made no move save to sit there and stare up at Sai. Sai kneeled down and reached out his hand. He took the girls in his own and tugged so that she was sitting up. His other hand rose up to the side of her face and gently cupped it. He watched as his thumb traced over her lips, then his eyes wandered back up to her eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

The girl continued to stare up at him, blinking in confusion. Her lips parted slightly like she was going to answer, then they closed again.

"Who are you?" Sai asked again.

The girl's lips parted once more and this time she answered.

"Amaterasu...Amaterasu Avaron..." she finally replied, her voice soft and gentle.

Sai watched Amaterasu's face for a second longer, then jerked her toward him sharply. Hitting the back of her neck with his hand, he knocked her out and allowed her to slump forward against his chest as he caught her.

"You don't have to worry. I had complete control of her the whole time. I was just trying to find out anything that I could while she was awake." Sai smiled his fake smile again, trying to hide what he was feeling inside.

He hadn't wanted to do what he just did, but this was the only way for him to get her back to Konoha without any problems from the others. The Hokage was going to want to see her and that was just going to bring trouble. He didn't know if he would be able to get her out of that. Maybe if she was deemed harmless, he could take her home with him, and learn about what he had felt when she had first looked at him. He picked her up bridal style and began walking back to Konoha again.

"Let's hurry back to Konoha. I know the Hokage is going to want to see her." Sai said over his shoulder, still smiling his fake smile.

He couldn't let them know he had been shaken to his foundation by the girls gaze. Sakura shook her head and ran to catch up. Yamato glanced at what he could see of the girl's body in Sai's arms, then leaned down and picked up Naruto. Something had gone on when Sai's and the girl's eyes had met. He didn't think it was too serious, considering the way that Sai had acted and was acting now, but he would have to keep a close eye on the both of them now.

If the girl had placed a genjutsu on Sai, there was going to be trouble for all of them. If the girl had placed a genjutsu, he hadn't even seen her weave the signs for it. That would mean that she was highly advanced and would prove dangerous to those around her. He made after the other two and continued to watch the girl from afar as they reached the village.

 **AN: Yeah I know this was probably kind of rushed, and Sai was probably WAY OOC, but for me, it's kind-of hard to keep him in character. I mean I know him slightly from watching some of Naruto Shippuden, and the bio's that I have pulled, but I'm afraid that I just don't know him well enough to totally peg him. So this will probably get way, way, way OOC on him. I'm really** **sorry if you don't find the story appealing now that you know this fact, but I hope you will keep reading. So yeah, just give me a break on that part and then I do think that you might enjoy the rest of my story. XD**

 **Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos**


	4. Coming to a New Home

**AN: Alright, I said that I would update Paint My Heart, so here I am doing it. I'm not sure that I am doing well at this but I know that I am trying my best. I don't know if I'm going to actually be able to pull this off, but I'm going to try. As I've said quite a few times before, I don't know Sai that well, so he probably be VERY OOC during this entire story. I will be trying my best to keep him in character, but because I've only seen about the first 90 some episodes of Shippuden, I'm not the best at nailing his character.**

 **I've noticed the subtle hints that he shows, but for some reason, I can never seem to hit them and still be able to continue to write my story. Sooooo you will have to forgive me on that. SO, I believe I will just cut this off at that and continue on with Paint My Heart, what do you guys think? This is the edited version of this for your viewing pleasure if it is not right then blame the program that I got for doing this! XD**

 _ **Previouslylookout**_

 _If the girl had placed a genjutsu on Sai, there was going to be trouble for all of them. If the girl had placed a genjutsu, he hadn't even seen her weave the signs for it. That would mean that she was highly advanced and would prove dangerous to those around her. He made after the other two and continued to watch the girl from afar as they reached the village._

"I think we need to take her to the hospital, Sai. She looks pretty roughed up, don't you think?" Yamato said, trying to convince Sai to put the girl down.

Sai looked up at Yamato and had a sudden strange urge to just run off and disappear so he couldn't be found. But he knew Yamato was right. The girl was injured. He sighed and turned toward the hospital.

"I will take her there. In the meantime, will you go get Lady Tsunade? I know she will want to talk to her once she awakes." he said softly, looking down at the girl.

For some reason, Yamato was hesitant to leave the girl alone with Sai, but finally, he relented and was off in a flash. Sai as well was off in a flash towards the hospital. Once he got there, the girl was immediately taken from his arms and whisked away to a room. Sai was strangely about to protest, but he held himself back. She needed to be treated, and her wounds healed if she was going to be in any shape for talking.

After what felt like a year of waiting, the nurses finally came out and told him that he could see her as long as he didn't wake her. He slowly slid the door to the room open and slipped inside. Closing the door he, turned around and surveyed the girl laying on the bed. Her skin seemed so pale in the suns bright light and seemed to glimmer as if there were sparkles in her skin. Sai released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slowly made his way over to her.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and began to examine her even closer. Her dark lashes fluttered over her pale skin, almost as if she were dreaming about something, and her pale rose lips were parted slightly as she breathed. Something foreign in Sai wanted him to lean over and press his own lips against hers. To feel how soft they were against his own. He could feel himself doing it...leaning over her, lowering himself, little by little, cupping her cheek ever so gently, closing his eyes just before he... he shook his head, and found himself to be still sitting in the chair where he had been just moments before.

He put his hand to his head. Just what was this girl doing to him? It was almost as if she put him under a spell. He knew that Tsunade was going to be arriving soon, and even though the nurses had told him not to wake her, he had to. Sai knew that Tsunade was going to be bringing Inoichi Yamanaka with her, and he knew that Inoichi was going to have to look into her mind to see where she was really from, and for some reason, this unsettled Sai.

Slowly, Amaterasu's eyes began to open and she started to sit up. Sai leaned forward and helped her. Amaterasu jerked away from him not realizing who he was, then once she did, she leaned toward him again.

"Where am I?" she asked softly, as if she was not afraid.

"In the hospital, here in Konoha. Don't worry you are safe. If you will excuse me, I need to get the Hokage so that she can see you. I will return shortly." Sai said quickly, standing up and making for the door.

As he slid out, he gave her a small, true smile then slid the door shut. Amaterasu looked around at the room surrounding her. It was very plain. Merely a bed and a window beside it. As she was getting ready to stand to look out the window, a tall blonde woman opened the door and walked in with an even taller blonde man.

They both walked over to the bed and the woman sat down.

"My name is Lady Tsunade, I am the Hokage of this village. From what Sai tells me, you are not from here. Is this correct?" she said.

Amaterasu nodded her head.

"Unless this is some distant place on Gaia that I have never been to before, no I'm not from here." she replied.

"Gaia? Where is Gaia." Tsunade asked.

"Um, hello? The planet we live on, duh" Amaterasu intoned, as if implying Tsunade was stupid or something.

"I don't know where this Gaia of yours is, but it certainly is not around here. This is Konohagakure. Better known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade growled, not liking the implication.

Amaterasu nearly lost it at the mention of the name.

"Hahahahahahaha, that's rich! Haha, try and come up with a better name for your town next time girlfriend, make it more original. At least that way, people like me from Midgar won't laugh our asses off about it!" Amaterasu laughed.

Tsunade had had enough. She whacked the girl on top of the head and got straight in her face.

"You listen, girl, this is not funny. If you turn out to be a spy from somewhere, I will have you executed by my ANBU where you sit. Inoichi will be scanning your mind for lies, if he finds any, like I said your days are numbered." she growled.

Amaterasu looked over at the tall long-blonde haired man.

"Go ahead, chika, you won't find any lies in my head. Though what you do find might send you for a loop." Amaterasu giggled.

Inoichi slowly looked at Tsunade as she vacated the chair she had just been sitting on. He took a seat and made a few hand signs and touched Amaterasu's forehead. For Amaterasu, everything went black.

When Amaterasu's vision finally came back to her she recognized where she was standing. Well mostly anyways. Her family apple farm stretched out infinitely on two sides of her. On another side was her families mansion where she and her brother had grown up. And on the fourth side was her apartment that she shared with her brother where the both of them had worked.

What surprised her, was who was sitting in one of the armchairs in the apartment. She slowly walked over to the armchair so she was behind it. She would know that head of hair anywhere. She slowly walked around in front of the armchair and she was right, it was her brother. However, he didn't seem to notice her in front of him, even when she swiped her hand in between him and the book he was reading.

"Hm, this must be a basic illusion of the mind then. He's not real..." she sighed to herself.

"Where the heck am I? All I see is apples here and apples there." a voice floated in from the apple fields.

Amaterasu looked up and saw Inoichi stumbling around back and forth between the apple trees. A small smile appeared on her face. Well, it was easy to get lost in that place, and trip and fall if you weren't careful. She gave a small shake of her head and walked away from her brother out into the fields and over to Inoichi.

"Well does this prove anything to you?" she asked softly, trying not to scare him.

He instantly turned around and looked at her. Her outfit had actually changed as well. No longer was she wearing her green and black outfit. It was now red and black. It was slightly similar to her green and black one though.

Except she had a long red leather duster on that reached her ankles and black leather boots that went up to her thighs. And the top that she wore was now black instead of green. Not to mention red gloves that covered her hands except for her fingers. Everything else was still the same. Inoichi was staring until Amaterasu looked down at herself. She blushed slightly.

"This is what my brother first gave to me as my uniform when I first entered the military faction that he and I worked in. After a while, because I looked so much like him when I wore it because of the coat and everything, people began to mistake me for him unless they saw my hair. So I decided to change it to the one that you saw currently in the real world. Now you wanted proof that I am not from your world right? Follow me." Amaterasu laughed.

She walked back out into the apple fields.

"My family owned these apple fields for as long as I can remember. Even before my brother and I were born. The both of us used to play hide and seek in them all the time. And when we were old enough and finally tall enough, we used to see who could climb up to the highest branch...which usually ended up in us getting hurt by falling out of the upper branches, but yeah we had our share of fun out here. Come." she said, now walking toward the mansion.

Inoichi followed, still looking around at the many apples that were hanging from the branches, and how they were in perfect health. Once the two of them made it to the mansion, Amaterasu opened the door and walked inside, inviting Inoichi to follow. She walked down many halls, pointing out little things that had made her life fun or interesting. However, she strayed away from her and her brother's bedrooms. Saying that the memories there were too painful to show.

Though she and her brother had had some wonderful times at the mansion, they had also had some horrible ones too. Then they left the mansion and walked over to the apartment. Inoichi approached the man in the armchair, thinking that he would stand or try to do something, but the man continued to do nothing but read. Simply turning page after page as if nothing was wrong, nor was there someone around him. Amaterasu walked over beside Inoichi.

"My brother..." she said softly, a fond look on her face, making him jump, "He was the best man that I have ever met in my life, and the best one I think that I ever will. The reason that we left the mansion is a very painful one. Our parents never wanted children. So when my brother was born, they were basically okay with it, they could deal with one child. However, when I was born, they couldn't deal.

They shoved me off onto the servants. And because of the servants having lots of work, they couldn't always take care of me, which left my parents taking care of me sometimes. Once I had grown up enough to be a nuance, which was around 4 or 5, I don't know exactly the reason behind it, my brother wouldn't tell me. But my parent's had the bright idea to smother me in my sleep. So one dark, stormy night as it usually goes.

My mother and father came into my room and tried to smother me. Seeing as my brother's room was right next door, he heard and came running into my room. He threw my parents off me, gathered me up and took off into the night with me. We went to one of his friend's houses. Thank the goddess for that man.

A few nights later my brother went back for a few of our things and then my brother and his friend and I, (meaning the two of them, I couldn't even talk at the time, so I didn't count.)decided to go to Midgar and join the military faction there. It took a few years of living there before they were allowed to join. You had to be a certain age, number one, and then my brother had the anxiety of leaving me with someone he really didn't know. From what my brothers best friend told me when I was older, the first day he left me with the babysitter, he was an absolute train wreak the entire day. Though after a while I know my brother was able to cope with it.

As I got older I was able to stay at the apartment that we had started out living in when we had first got to Midgar on my own. Seeing as how all the Military faction members had to live on company grounds. My brother and his friend paid for everything for me. From food to clothing, you name it I had it. Needless to say I was spoiled with the income of the two of them coming together with all the missions that they took.

Then I got older and began to get serious cabin fever. So I took it upon myself to enter the military faction myself. Usually it is a strictly male faction only. There would be no exceptions. Well, basically I cheated the system for a while.

I butched my hair so it was really, really short and looked like a guys. Then, I bound my chest so it looked flat, I really hadn't started to bloom them so it really wasn't all that hard. And considering how many recruits came in from out in the boonies that were so scrawny and short and didn't have that much muscle on them, well I fit that picture perfectly. I made my way through the first year of training with no problems and no trips of anyone finding out about me being a woman, despite the fact that I had to room with nine-teen men. I swear that was one of the worst points of my life.

Twenty people sleeping in the same room. Sure we had enough room to do so comfortably, but holy Goddess. Well, moving on. Everything went fine until it was time for my first promotion. I had made it through all of the other tests.

The written, the physical, like the swords and the spell casting. However it stopped there. I had to have one last thing done, and it required me to strip my clothes off down to my "skives" as we called them. Which basically means everything off but your underwear. The reasoning for that was because the injection that they would be giving you would raise your body temperature to a high level and they wanted as little cloth between them and whatever it was they said they would be using to cool you off.

So there-in lied my problem. Did I say, _"Screw it, I'm out. I've been caught. It was fun while it lasted and I've got some nice experience with some weapons and some magic..."_ or do I say, _"Screw it, I'm stripping despite the fact that I'm not supposed to be here. I worked my ass off to get here. I don't give a shiz whether or not they don't want me here..."_ Well take a wild guess what I did. If you chose the _"I don't give a shiz, I'm doing this"_ answer, your right. I stripped off my shirt, then my pants and hopped up on the table and un-did the wrap on my chest.

Doc that was spossed to give me my injection nearly had a spaz attack. His eyes bugged out of his head and he just stood there pointing at me like I was some sideshow freak. Finally after about five minutes he raced across the room and called someone and then walked back over to me. Told me to stay where I was at. I knew what was coming so I just pulled my shirt back on and waited patiently.

Not five minutes later the door to the room opens and it's the person who makes the decisions on whether or not someone get promoted. The Doc pointed at me then took off into another part of the room far away from us. The guy asked me what was going on and I told him exactly. He didn't believe me, so once again I stripped the shirt. Of course you know the reaction that would get, but that is getting off topic.

But eventually, they gave me the injection and from then on it was history. Sure I was treated differently, but I let them know if they wanted to try and pick a case with me they would be talking to my Materia. Eventually, I managed to make it to the same rank as my brother, but because of my brother I made it."

Amaterasu walked over to the window on the other side of the room. She beckoned Inoichi over to her. He slowly made his way over to the floor to ceiling window. Amaterasu made a grand gesture with her hand.

"That is the world that I come from, not yours, but Gaia..." she whispered to him.

Inoichi's eyes widened as he took in the view. No, this girl was definitely not from this world, how would she be able to make all this up if she was. All of these sights, these different places that she had taken him to. There was just no way possible. Inoichi nodded his head and brought his hands together.

Amaterasu's vision went black again, and when she regained it, she was once again sitting on the hospital bed.

"Well, do you believe me now?" she asked, laying her hands on her lap and looking up at him.

Inoichi nodded his head and looked up at Tsunade.

"What she tells is the truth, my Lady. She is not from this world. What I have seen in her mind is a world far different from ours. The things that she has gone through as well. What she has shown me...there is just no way.

I believe her." he said to her.

Tsunade nodded her head and went and knocked gently on the door. Sai opened it swiftly and stepped inside.

"Yes, my Lady?" he asked curtly.

"Sai, I wish to leave this girl with you if it is not too much trouble. We have nowhere to house her at the moment. When we find one then she will leave unless you wish her to stay so you can keep an eye on her. Which is what I wish you to do. She is not from this world, thus probably has no idea how to protect herself here.

I want you to guard her. Is that clear?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head to look at him.

Sai was past elated but did not show it on his face. Something that he had no problem doing.

"As you wish." he said softly, somehow a small tilt coming to his lips.

Inoichi stood and walked with Tsunade out of the room so that the two could get acquainted with one another. Sai watched the door close then looked over at the girl sitting on the bed. She was staring down at the sheets as she fiddled with them, twisting them through her fingers. Sai slowly made his way toward her. Sitting down in the chair he slowly reached forward and grasped her hand in his own.

She gave a small gasp as his hand enveloped hers then swiftly looked up at him. Sai tried to smile warmly to put her at ease, but like always, the warmth couldn't reach his eyes.

"Why don't we start introductions again. My name is Sai, and yours is..." he asked, still holding her hand.

The girl looked up at him then back down to their hands.

"Amaterasu Avaron, it's nice to meet you Sai. Thank you for letting me stay at your place until they find somewhere suitable for me. I don't know what I would do if they had me live alone from the get-go. I've always hated being alone. I've always had someone near me all my life.

Even when my brother went on his missions, his best friend would come and stay in our apartment so that I didn't have to be alone. I can't stand being alone, it scares me to no end..." she whispered.

Sai looked at the girl sitting on the bed before him. Being alone scared her? He had to admit, being alone was hard, but being afraid to be alone, something bad must have had happened to her when she was alone once. He might have to ask her later if she would ever tell him. But that was a topic for another time.

"Are you okay to walk or should I carry you to my home?" he asked her.

Amaterasu snapped her head up.

"C-carry me?" she questioned.

Unfortunately, Sai didn't take that as a question, more along the lines of an answer. So he swept off the sheet that was covering her, noting beforehand that she still had her clothes on from before, and scooped her up into his arms and was out the window before she could say "stop". Amaterasu gave a yelp as Sai landed on the first rooftop, then she secured one arm around Sai's neck and the other grasped what she could of the front of his clothing. She pressed her face into his chest as he continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Even though she had been in a military faction that had a home base that was literally 70 stories up, and she lived on the 68th, she never did like heights.

They scared the living daylights out of her and she had yet to overcome that fear. Now here she was being carried by a man, jumping over rooftops. To say the least, she was terrified. Sai noticed her reactions to what he was doing and stopped. Standing on a roof he looked down at her as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Is there something wrong, are you not alright?" he asked curiously.

Amaterasu left the confines of his chest and looked up at him and nodded.

"I've been terrified of heights since I w-was little. This was just a major surprise to me. But I think I'll be fine. How much farther do we have to go?" she asked.

"Not very. If you wish, we can walk." he said softly.

Amaterasu shook her head.

If it's not that far then I'll deal. Just let me hide again." she said burying her face back into his chest.

"Are you ready?" Sai asked.

"Yes, go on." came the muffled reply.

Sai launched himself back into the air and as he did so he could have sworn he heard a small yelp come from the vicinity of his chest, but he could have been wrong. He was passing near one of the playgrounds. As Sai has said, no more than a few rooftops later, he landed in front of a building and walked up a flight of stairs to a door. He slowly began to slide his arm out from underneath Amaterasu's legs and she took that as the sign to stand up. She looked around herself.

The building seemed simple enough on the outside. Just plain tan walls, and what seemed to be a balcony on the left as well as a few windows on the right. Sai fished out some keys and unlocked the door. Opening it he let Amaterasu in first them followed her in himself.

 **AN: I know this may seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get Sai and Amaterasu together where they would be able to talk in peace and quiet, without all these other people around messing with them and doing all these things to distract them and everything so yeah. Now that I've got them all alone and everything, the real fun begins. And I know Sai might be majorly OOC in this one but I needed him to be. And yes Amaterasu's homeworld is FFVII: Crisis Core and her brother is Genesis Rhapsodos, and the friend that helped the two of them is Angeal Hewley, I just really didn't want to name names in the story cause I think that would have brought up controversy, along with the fact of the "Military Faction" being ShinRa Power and Electric Inc. I know, I put this theme of where my characters come from all the time.**

 **Every time any of my characters come from the FFVII: Crisis Core world. It's just that I have such a good set up made using Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz...it's just too good to pass up the way that I use the story. I might just post the way that I made up the story sometime. It's kinda weird, but then again, no it's not. I kinda based it loosely on a story called "Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody".**

 **It's a good story if you ask me, but not for you kiddies. An M rated story with def sexual scenes in it. But it is where I got my ideas for my messed up characters. And ya know what I think I will put up the story to my character, well the idea, behind where most of my characters come from. Be on the look out for that.**

 **If you don't see it posted somewhere, just come to my page to find it. And I can't believe I finally got this out. I was wondering how I was going to continue this story...but hey, I found a muse and went with it!**


	5. Update

Hi everyone out there. Nice to see you again. I have a little update on what I am going to be doing for this storyfor a while. Because I have had a little KH kick, this story is going to be put on hold for a little while. Sorry for that, but once I get on a kick for something I have to roll with it. If I try and do something outside the kick, it just ends up being really crappy and just not something worth reading. Or it tries to turn itself into the story that I am currently having the kick on. So I decided to turn myself off of a few of my stories so that wouldn't happen. I don't know how long it's going to be before I get back to said stories that I am currently stopping for the said fact of not wanting to ruin them, but I'm hoping it won't be too long. So until then, c ya on those stories and come find me on the stories that I will be working on!


End file.
